Paris
by kyokichi
Summary: Naruto cansado del amor gana un viaja a paris donde conoce a un joven de cabellos negros que le hace creer nuevamente en el amor. Basada en la cancion de "Paris" SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Paris

Capitulo 1: Bienvenido a Paris

Y aquí me veo, caminando hacia la salida de la terminal aérea europea, con dos maletas, una en cada mano, aun sigo absorto en mis pensamientos, entre momentos escucho una que otra frase en un idioma in entendible para mi; salgo a la parada de taxis, ahí me encuentro un auto con un chofer que sostenía un pequeño cartel que tenia mi nombre en mayúsculas "UZUMAKI NARUTO", me acerco a el y le confirmo que yo soy uzumaki naruto, me recibe con una sonrisa y con un bienvenue, abordo aquel auto negro y este emprende la marcha…. Realmente me pregunto como es que llegue a Paris…

--FLASH BACK--

Era un precioso día soleado, además de que era miércoles de frutas y verduras, nuestro rubio había salido al mercado, aprovechando el día de ofertas, aunque realmente no podía ni caminar entre el tumulto de gente que había.

-vaya, esta inflación vuelve loca a la gente, espero que acabe pronto- decía el ojiazul que trataba de mantener intactas algunas de las pocas frutas que había comprado para si.

-hey joven, joven, le hablo a usted- empezó a llamarle un vendedor ambulante, naruto solo volteo a verle y giro su dedo hacia si, mientras le decía al vendedor –me?-.

El vendedor asintió con la cabeza e invito a naruto a acercarse, el rubio, curioso por la situación fue a ver el porque de aquel llamando, al llegar, dicho vendedor empezó a tratar de convencerlo para comprarle una cosa "inútil" según el.

-mire, no se arrepentirá, le aseguro que uno de cada cincuenta gana este concurso- le decía el vendedor algo animado –vamos pruébelo, no se arrepentirá-.

El ojiazul se estaba aburriendo de aquel monologo y en un tono de hastío le compro el boleto al vendedor, posteriormente siguió su rumbo para seguir aprovechando el miércoles de frutas y verduras.

Una semana mas tarde, el moreno se encontraba recostado en su cama, meditando porque la gallina cruzo la calle y porque el cangrejo era inmortal, cuando repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el toquido insistente de su puerta, aun con pereza y algo desarreglado, salio a abrir la puerta de su hogar, al terminar de abrirla, varios flashazos lo cegaron y aun con la vista borrosa, detecto que había muchísima gente, no sabia el porque de eso cuando sus dudas fueron aclaradas por una reportera de cabellos amarillos.

-¿Cómo se siente al saber que fue el único ganador del sorteo nacional "gane un viaje a Paris"?- decía la reportera que casi metía el micrófono a la nariz del rubio.

Al oír tales palabras, el ojiazul entro en shock, aun no creía que se había ganado un viaje a Paris y aunque no sonaba nada mal, se preguntaba como lo había ganado, pero inmediatamente recordó aquel boleto que le había comprado a ese vendedor fastidioso. La gente cada vez se amontonaba y acercaba al moreno, de repente se vio con millones de amigos los cuales ni una vez en su corta vida había conocido, ahora mas que nunca logro comprender el significado de la palabra "hipocresía".

El tumulto siguió creciendo hasta hacerlo desmayar, cuando recupero la conciencia, ya se encontraba en el asiento de un avión que estaba a medio vuelo a Paris….

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

-Disculpe Sr., ya hemos llegado- decía el joven chofer intentando sacar de su trance mental al ojiazul.

-ah perdóneme- contesto el rubio que empezaba a recorrer con la mirada el sitio al cual habían llegado, habiendo notado que estaban en la entrada de un lujoso hotel de hombre "L´amore"; con cuidado bajo del auto y noto que sus maletas ya estaban fuera y en la entrada, lo esperaba una linda recepcionista de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas quien lo recibía con una calida sonrisa.

-¿usted debe ser el señor uzumaki si no me equivoco?- pregunto amablemente la recepcionista –bienvenido al hotel L´amore, nos esforzaremos para que su estancia en este hotel y sobre todo en Paris, sea de lo mas inolvidable- decía mientras le brindaba una calida sonrisa.

-hai, arigato- dijo enérgicamente naruto quien veía como un par de botones se llevaban sus maletas

Mas tarde, ya habiéndose alojado en su hermoso pen house con vista a la torre Eiffel, el ojiazul comenzaba nuevamente a divagar, realmente no anhelaba viajar a Paris, pero reflexionándolo mejor, tal vez le ayudaría a olvidarse de todos sus tragos amargos causados por sus anteriores relaciones amorosas fallitas, tanto con mujeres que con hombres.

Pasaron las horas y naruto había quedado profundamente dormido sobre uno de los sillones del pen house, sin embargo, su profundo sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el ojiazul aunque estaba profundamente dormido, era del tipo de personas que tenían el sueño ligero así que rápidamente se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con una joven mucama de cabellos azules y ojos blancos, la cual se puso muy nerviosa al verlo.

-etto… per… perdóneme señor… no… no era mi intención molestarle-decía la joven de ojos blancos mientras friccionaba sus dedos índices y miraba al suelo.

El ojiazul solo la observo de manera extrañaba y con una mano le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que no había problema, a lo que la joven de cabellos azulados prosiguió con su trabajo. Pasaron varios minutos así, la chica ahora estaba surtiendo el frigo bar de la habitación con cosas variadas, desde dulces hasta refrescos, estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven de cabellos rubios se le había acercado.

-nee, ¿no sabes donde hay un buen lugar para pasar el rato?, ya sabes, un bar o algo así- dijo naruto agachándose a la altura de la peliazul.

La joven solo hizo un grito ahogado y se fue para atrás, quedando con la cara colorada al haber sido sorprendida, posteriormente respondió la pregunta del joven –este… de… hay un lugar cerca del hotel… como a do.. dos cuadras se.. señor- tartamudeo la joven, aun así, el rubio supo entenderla y le agradeció con una suave sonrisa.

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, ya comenzando a anochecer, el ojiazul se decidió por salir a aquel lugar recomendado por aquella linda mucama, así que camino rumbo al baño, en el camino a este, el rubio comenzaba a quitarse sus prendas, para cuando llegara a la ducha, estuviera totalmente desnudo y sin importarle que llegara otra mucama, dejo la puerta del baño abierta y comenzó a ducharse. Ya entrada la noche, el ojiazul se había terminado de arreglar, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de seda roja algo ajustada, se perfumo con una fragancia que según la recepcionista, era la de moda en Paris y que había sido un regalo de cortesía que había enviado el hotel horas antes.

Salio a la calle y camino directo al bar, entre el camino solo se mantuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, ignorando a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por las calles, muchos de ellos con pareja y uno que otro muy apresurado hablando por su manos libres. Despues de un rato, naruto logro llegar al lugar, un puesto de fachada simple llamado "Deux Noir", un nombre poco común pensó para si naruto al ver ese titulo, mas sin embargo, ya estaba hay, así que decidió entrar y lo que descubrió con la vista fue un lugar muy diferente a la fachada, era un pequeño negocio de luces tenues, con unas cuantas mesas de billar, música de piano tocada en vivo y a lo lejos, una pequeña barra atendida por un señor de edad algo avanzada, el ojiazul comenzó a caminar alrededor de aquel local hasta llegar a su destino, la pequeña barra, tomo asiento y gentilmente le pidió al barman un whisky pero desafortunadamente el cantinero no entendió el japonés de naruto.

-monsieur, je ne comprend pas votre languaje- contesto el barman agitando su mano izquierda de un lado hacia el otro, dándole a entender a naruto que efectivamente no le entendía y naruto al no saber hablar francés, lo único que le restaba hacer era resignarse y dejar el local, así que se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar decaído por no haber logrado probar ni una sola gota de whisky; el ojiazul llevaba unos cuantos pasos caminados cuando escucho una voz diferente a la del señor.

–il a dit que tu le serves whisky-, naruto no comprendió aquello dicho por la otra voz, pero si entendió lo del whisky, así que volteo a ver de quien era esa voz y lo que sus ojos vieron fue a un joven de su misma edad, de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche, una piel blanca y una sonrisa un tanto prepotente pero a la vez incitadora, iba vestido de pantalones y camisa negra , naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo guapo que era aquel joven aunque una parte de si se recriminaba por actuar como una colegiala calenturienta. El ojiazul fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos por la nuevamente voz de aquel muchacho.

-¿quieres o no el whisky?- mientras le miraba de forma gélida, naruto asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento nuevamente.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, eso hacia sentir incomodo al rubio, así que se armo de valor para dirigirle la palabra cuando fue interrumpido por el joven pelinegro que comenzaba a entablar una conversación con el.

-¿eres extranjero verdad?- le pregunto sin voltearlo a ver

-hmp um- guturo naruto quien en ese momento estaba dándole un sorbo al whisky.

-ya veo, conrazon no entendías lo que te había dicho el barman- decía el pelinegro quien agitaba un poco el whisky con su mano izquierda de forma elegante, mientras que la derecha estaba recargada sobre la barra -¿y que te trae a Paris?- continuo preguntando

-absolutamente nada- contesto el rubio mientras regresaba su ahora vacío vaso de whisky a la mesa

-ya veo- contesto secamente el ojinegro

En ese momento se corto la platica y un aplastante silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ambos, solo se podía escuchar al fondo una pieza de piano, pero no duro mucho ya que el rubio comenzó nuevamente la platica.

-¿nee, porque sabes hablar japonés?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo

El ojinegro lo volteo a ver de reojo también y le contesto –porque soy mitad japonés-

Naruto solo hizo un gesto haciéndole entender que comprendía.

-¿y cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte en Paris?- pregunto el ojinegro mientras le hacia una seña al barman para que le sirviera otro trago.

-mmm realmente no lo se, creo que hasta que me deporten- sonrío el rubio por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Tal respuesta le causo gracia a los cabellos de noche haciéndole sacar una sonrisa disimulada. Poco a poco ese ambiente tan pesado y cortante fue desapareciendo y muy rápidamente naruto y aquel joven congeniaron bastante bien. Ya mas entrada la noche y después de varios vasos de whisky y horas de charla, ambos jóvenes se vieron forzados a abandonar el bar ya que estaba cerrando. El rubio y el pelinegro caminaban tambaleantes através de las pequeñas calles parisinas, naruto ya estaba bastante subido de copas, sin embargo se mantenía consiente y su compañero aunque había bebido mas que el, mantenía su postura seria y galante, haciéndolo parecer que no había tocado ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche.

Al estar cerca del hotel donde el rubio se hospedaba, este se iba separando cada vez mas del pelinegro y el mismo se intentaba acercar mas a el. Ya cuando estuvieron en la entrada del hotel, naruto se disponía a despedirse de cierto ojinegro, cuando fue cortado por el pelinegro.

-oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al oído del rubio.

-etto… no- contesto el ojiazul quien se sentía nervioso tener tan cerca del ojinegro

-muy bien…mañana te veo aquí al medio día, se puntual- le susurro a naruto, arrancando de este un gemido ahogado.

-ha.. hai- dijo un colorado naruto que no sabia como reaccionar ante tal gesto del ojinegro.

-muy bien, te veo mañana… este de…- dudo el joven, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-naruto- le respondió el rubio quien ya se había tranquilizado

-bien naruto, te veo mañana- dijo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sarcástica que lo hacia ver mas guapo –haa y bienvenido a Paris- le termino de decir mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo en sentido contrario de donde estaban.

Rápidamente naruto llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla, mientras que un tono rosa inundo su cara y llegaba a una clara reflexión –los franceses son raritos-…

Fin del Capi 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los rewiews que me han dejado, se los agradesco mucho y perdon por la tardanza en el segundo capitulo, he estado demasiado ocupada en la escuela.**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: y su nombre es... Sasuke Uchiha_

Comenzaba un nuevo día en la hermosa ciudad de Paris, los rayos de sol comenzaban poco a poco a inundar la habitación de cierto rubio quien aun seguía profundamente dormido. Una traviesa luz comenzó a juguetear sobre su cara, haciéndolo sacar de aquel profundo sueño; con pereza se levanto y miro el reloj, -mmm 10:30- se dijo para si y posteriormente se levanto para encaminarse rumbo al baño.

Minutos mas tarde, aquel joven cabellos de sol salía del baño en su traje de adán, camino sin preocupación hasta el mueble donde guardaba su equipaje y tomo unas cuantas prendas, entre ellas un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y encima una chaqueta naranja, terminando su conjunto con unos tenis converse negros. Eran las 11: 30 cuando salio de su habitación rumbo al elevador que lo conduciría hasta la recepción del hotel, en el camino al mismo, las miradas de los extraños se hicieron presentes, al parecer su rubio cabello y sus ojos color cielo llamaban la atención y mas de una chica llego a sonrojarse al verlo, incluso algunos huéspedes comenzaron a rumorar que aquel joven era un modelo japonés que vino a hacer una sesión de fotos a Paris.

-patrañas dirán- pensó para si y siguió su camino.

Pronto llego al elevador y se adentro a este, con cuidado apretó el botón que lo llevaría a la recepción y con paciencia espero que el elevador bajara, mientras tanto, este tocaba una canción pegajosa que arranco mas de una vez los tarareos del rubio. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron, con desinterés aparente miro de reojo el reloj del lobby, eran las 11:50, al parecer el tiempo dentro de ese elevador paso rápidamente que ni sentirlo pudo, con paso lento se dirigió hasta la entrada, no sin antes pasar a dejar su llave de habitación a la recepcionista quien lo recibió de buena forma y con los aun buenos días; ya después de haber dejado las llaves de su habitación, volvió a mirar el reloj, eran 11:58, -definitivamente el tiempo vuela de una forma asombrosa- reflexiono y comenzó a caminar a paso fijo hasta la entrada, ahí, un botones lo estaba esperando y con amabilidad le abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir, el ojiazul asintió la cabeza en y entre susurros le dio las gracias. Al salir a la calle, se dispuso a observar mejor el panorama que se le mostraba, muchas chicas lindas vestidas al ultimo grito de la moda, hombres de traje, edificios lujosos, una que otra tienda de renombre, definitivamente el estaba en la zona lujosa de la ciudad, siguió recorriendo con la mirada la zona donde se encontraba, cuando a lo lejos logro vislumbrar al cabellos negros quien corría apresurado a su reencuentro, el rubio alzo la mano en muestra de que ya estaba esperándolo y el ojinegro hizo lo mismo.

Ya cuando lograron estar juntos, el pelinegro se disculpo por su tardanza.

-Perdona la tardanza naruto, sucede que me escabullí de la oficina-se excusaba el ojinegro quien reposaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas a modo de recuperarse de aquella maratón que acababa de haber hecho.

Naruto observo con incredulidad la tonta excusa del otro, aunque opto por creerla ya que el pelinegro cargaba un traje elegante color negro, claro, que por las prisas, la corbata del mismo posiblemente se haya perdido en el camino y ahora su camisa bien fajada, estaba por fuera junto con su bien abrochado saco que ahora era solo el recuerdo ya que este ni abrochado seguía, lo cual le daba un aire casual.

El ojinegro no había terminado de reponer su aliento cuando se irguió y empezó a caminar, no sin antes sacar a naruto de sus pensamientos y hacerle un gesto que le daba a entender que lo siguiera, el rubio al verlo, comenzó a seguirlo.

-Nee, ¿a donde me piensas llevar?- preguntaba el chico de facciones zorrunas, mientras miraba con desconfianza al ojinegro.

-Es un secreto, ya veras a donde te llevo cuando lleguemos- le contesto el chico de cabellos negros quien caminaba con demasiada tranquilidad entre el tumulto de gente.

Ambos chicos caminaron y atravesaron una serie de cuadras, el ojiazul pensaba que ese tipo quería asaltarlo o peor aun, secuestrarlo, aunque si ya se temía lo peor, aun dudaba porque aun le hacia caso y le seguía; pronto esos temores y desconfianzas desaparecieron al escuchar la voz del pelinegro avisándole que habían llegado. Naruto contemplo aquel lugar al que habían llegado, era un edificio enorme, en el, había plasmado un escudo en forma de abanico color rojo con blanco, por un momento se pregunto ¿qué hacían en dicho lugar? pero esta duda rápidamente fue descartada, ya que el ojinegro nuevamente le daba una seña al rubio para que lo siguiera.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a aquel lujoso edificio, el rubio contemplo el interior de este, desde el suelo de mármol, hasta los sillones de piel en la sala de espera, realmente todo era lujoso, con toda naturalidad, ambos entraron al elevador y el ojos de noche apretó un botón que los conduciría a un piso desconocido. Dentro del elevador, ambos jóvenes estuvieron en silencio, pero este no duro ya que naruto comenzó a hacer platica con aquel joven.

-oye, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?, es que no me lo haz dicho aun- dijo mientras miraba de reojo al ojinegro y un fino rosa se empezaba a asomar por sus mejillas.

El ojinegro al escuchar la pregunta, lo miro y noto el sonrojo del cabellos de sol, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, se acerco al chico hasta quedar a su altura, con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de este y giro su rostro, hasta quedar cara a cara, naruto se sonrojo notoriamente al sentir su espacio personal ser invadido por el ojinegro quien peligrosamente se acercaba a sus carnosos labios rojos, como acto de reflejo cerro sus ojos temiendo lo peor; pasaron cinco segundos los cuales fueron eternos para el, al no sentir los labios del otro, decidió abrir sus ojos para ver el porque; con cuidado los fue abriendo para observar como el pelinegro le observaba, por unos instantes logro ver como se reflejaba en los ojos de este; un pitido sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, el mayor, se incorporo y volteo a la puerta del elevador, camino hacia esta como si momentos antes nada hubiera pasado, se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a naruto.

-Uchiha Sasuke- expreso en tono serio lo cual hizo estremecer interiormente al rubio –ahora por favor sígueme- termino de decir.

El menor comenzó a seguirle mientras que en su interior se preguntaba que había sido todo eso que había pasado dentro del elevador.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio el pelinegro

El rubio comenzó a observar en que lugar estaban, lo que su vista alcanzo a descifrar era que estaban en la azotea de dicho edificio, camino unos cuantos pasos y se recargo sobre un pequeño barandal, cerro sus ojos y dejo que la brisa lo arrullara, realmente lo hacia sentir tan bien. Nuevamente abrió sus ojos y volteo a un lado, logrando ver como el ojinegro se acercaba a el.

-Nee, nee sasuke, ¿no nos dirán nada por haber entrado a este lugar?- cuestiono naruto.

Sasuke volteo a ver a naruto y le regalo una calida sonrisa –Claro que no- fue lo único que le contesto.

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia el frente, la vista que le regalaba aquel edificio era magnifica, si mirabas hacia abajo, podías ver como pequeñas personitas caminaban de un lado al otro, pero eso si, eran personitas muy bien vestidas y olorosas a perfume caro. Si volteabas hacia el frente, podías vislumbrar la hermosa torre Eiffel.

-Es romántica, ¿no lo crees?- menciono sasuke quien miraba la torre.

-Claro que si- respondió el rubio quien además de admirado por aquella vista, comenzaba a sentir lo que podría decirse "el amor de Paris" –es como si al verla quedaras enamorado, parece ser un paisaje viviente – termino de expresar.

El pelinegro solo lo miro de reojo y asintió con la cabeza, ambos estuvieron admirando aquella magnifica vista, dejando que el tiempo pasara y trajera consigo el atardecer.

-Oi naruto, ¿de que trabajas?- empezó a hacer platica el ojinegro

Naruto se llevo una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a meditar la respuesta, después de unos segundos, volteo a ver a sasuke y le regalo una sonrisa –de escritor o eso quiero creer- respondió –aunque la inspiración para escribir una novela nunca llegue a mi, además lleva muchos años que no la ejerzo- termino de responder mientras que comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza.

El ojinegro solo miro confuso al rubio, quien se mostraba algo nervioso y posteriormente tomo de su mano, haciendo que este se sonrojara y lo comenzó a guiar hacia la salida del edificio.

-Sígueme, vamos a un lugar mucho mejor que este- decía sasuke con un tono serio.

El rubio quien aun seguía confuso por la situación, solo asintió con su cabeza y aun tomado de la mano del mayor, caminaron nuevamente rumbo al ascensor, los cual los llevo a al entrada del edificio, saliendo de ahí sin ser notados como cuando entraron. Caminaron aprisa a través de varias calles, atravesando un sin numero de edificios, en el camino, naruto observaba como cambiaba el paisaje de dicho lugar, de pasar de una zona elegante a una zona menos elegante llena de turistas, hasta llegar a una completamente deshabitada.

-Ya llegamos- dijo el pelinegro quien comenzaba a soltar la mano del rubio.

El ojiazul observo minuciosamente el lugar, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que estaban en un lugar completamente desconocido para el, no había nadie quien lo socorriera en caso de que pasara lo peor pero la voz de sasuke lo saco de aquellos temerosos pensamientos.

-No pienses que te violare, ni que estuvieras tan bueno, así que tranquilízate- exclamo mirándole con altivez.

-¡Eres un baaaaka!- grito sonrojado naruto –yo no pensé que me harías eso- se excuso –solo … solo… solo que…- comenzaba a disminuir su tono de voz.

-Hmp comprendo- dijo el ojinegro quien comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza y posteriormente hizo una seña con uno de sus dedos, dándole a entender a naruto que volteara a ver hacia la dirección señalada.

Con desconfianza, el rubio hizo lo señalado y lo que logro vislumbrar fue impactante, en medio de dicho lugar, había una fuente, no una común y corriente, si no, una enorme, con un pequeño puente que atravesaba esta, adornada de luces rosas y blancas, una que otra enredadera se mostraba a través de los pilates que rodeaban la voluptuosa fuente y alrededor de esta, habían pequeñas bancas situadas estratégicamente alrededor de esta -definitivamente una vista hermosa- susurro naruto quien estaba anonadado.

-Este es mi sitio secreto naruto- comento el pelinegro quien alcazo al rubio –siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento triste o estresado- termino de comentar.

Naruto volteo a ver a sasuke, los ojos de este, reflejaban alegría, su tono de voz, mostraba vivacidad, su conclusión fue evidente, aquella fuente significaba algo importante para el, pero ¿Por qué trajo a un desconocido a un lugar tan importante para el?. El silencio reino en aquellos instantes los cuales fueron dedicados a contemplar la magnificencia de la fuente, de ves en cuando, el rubio miraba de reojo a su acompañante, no sabia porque, pero verlo feliz, le producía felicidad a el también.

Después de un rato, ambos jóvenes decidieron tomar asiento en una banquita cercanas a la fuente, las luces de aquel lugar, junto con la fresca brisa de Paris, que avisaba la pronta venida del invierno, hicieron que poco a poco naruto se relajara y cayera en un sueño profundo. A la mañana siguiente, la luz molesta del medio día lo levanto de su tranquilo sueño, al abrir sus ojos, noto que estaba en la habitación del hotel y se pregunto -¿Serra que todo lo de ayer fue un sueño?-, pero sus dudas terminaron al encontrarse una nota en su buró.

"Uzumaki Naruto:

Que agradable fue pasar el día contigo, espero podamos repetirlo nuevamente en otra ocasión.

Atentamente. Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto leyó y releyó aquella nota, realmente todo lo que vivió en los últimos dos días era real, de pronto, una idea surgió en su cabeza y sin mas, comenzó a escribir y escribir en una pequeña libreta.

-¡Será una gran novela!- exclamo el rubio quien continuaba sumergido en su escritura; pero inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de que como es que volverá a reencontrarse con aquel joven, si lo único que sabia era su nombre.

De un tiron se levanto de donde estaba sentado y grito a los cuatro vientos –¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Te encontrare no importa como!- ya que sin darse cuenta, aquel misterioso joven, se había vuelto su inspiración.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Paris, cap 3

Capitulo 3: Me he enamorado de ti

-¿Dónde estarás?- _me pregunto, realmente no se donde te encontraras, pero quisiera verte una vez mas. No sabes cuanto te he buscado, he recorrido una y otra ves aquellos lugares donde una vez llegamos a frecuentar, he ido cada noche desde que desapareciste a ese bar, pero tu… aun no apareces_ –¡Maldición!!, ¿Dónde estas temeeee?!- .

_El primer __día sin ti, aquel comienzo de esta búsqueda, aun lo recuerdo, fue una mañana, esa mañana en la que la divina inspiración apareció, pero TU, solo tu haz logrado atraerla y la injusticia de la vida ha hecho que te desaparecieras y alejaras de mi lado. Pareciera un sueño aquel par de días en el que conviví contigo, pero me rehúso a que solo sea un sueño y un recuerdo que me lleve de regreso a Japón; sin importar como, intentare volver a verte, volver a tener aquella inspiración majestuosa conmigo…_

Naruto un buscaba incansablemente a sasuke, aquel joven que despertó en el, aquella gran inspiración; las mañanas y tardes las pasaba buscándolo, recorriendo aquellas pobladas calles y por las noches, visitando cada uno de los bares locales; algunas veces, solo se daba por vencido, tal vez era demasiado bueno lo que le había sucedido.

Al quinto día de búsqueda, el ojiazul caminaba desganado a través del tumulto de gente, ya nada era importante, nuevamente volvía a un lugar intrigante para el, a un lugar desconocido.

-Creo que, mejor me regreso al hotel- dijo el rubio quien comenzaba a dar una media vuelta –mañana puedo seguirlo buscando- se dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Camino sin rumbo fijo al hotel, de ves en cuando se detenía a apreciar una que otra librería, intentaba descifrar los títulos de uno que otro libro que se le cruzase, pero aun no comprendía nada del idioma; con desgano continuaba caminando, dejando que sus pies lo encaminaran y permitiendo que el viento lo guiase.

-¿Es que acaso algún día volveré a verte?- se pregunto el rubio en tono melancólico –kamizama porque eres cruel conmigo, ¿acaso te he hecho algo malo o te he ofendido?, castígame de otra forma, menos con esta- pensaba para si –¡QUIERO VER A SASUKEEEE!- grito a todo pulmón mientras elevaba sus brazos al cielo.

El ojiazul al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de los transeúntes, bajo su cabeza en tono apenado y corrió sin rumbo aparente entre las aceras de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, en un conjunto de oficinas se encontraba sentado un joven de cabellos oscuros quien miraba con ojos expectantes la ciudad.

_Naruto, aunque te he conocido hace pocos __días, mi corazón ya necesita de tu presencia, _-¿es que acaso me he enamorado de ti?-_, _-NO, eso no debe de ser posible-_ me recrimino. Desde aquel día donde tu y yo recorrimos juntos las calles de Paris no he podido sacarte de mi mente, no hay espacio de ella que no tenga un recuerdo de ti; con nostalgia miro mi hombro, aquel donde te quedaste profundamente dormido, pareciera que aun quedaron restos de tu calor impregnados en el; con suavidad cierro mis ojos y trato de revivir aquellos hermosos momentos, aquellos a los que deseo regresar pero este maldito trabajo no me permite,- desearía volver a verte….naruto….- susurro, cerrando mis ojos nuevamente y ansiando poder librarme de tanto trabajo._

Han pasado dos días desde que naruto sostuvo aquellos pensamientos, su mente ahora ya no tan divagante, se adapto al hecho de que ya no volvería a ver a sasuke y con apatía, comenzó a dedicarse a estar postrado en su cama, observando el techo mientras que su mente y su corazón tenían conflictos internos relacionados con el chico de cabellos oscuros.

Tic tic tic provenientes del reloj de pared, eran los únicos sonidos que lo acompañaban, algunas veces, la dulce compañía de una mucama de cabellos azulados, pero nada le hacia salir de aquella habitación.

Muy pronto, el decidió y el fastidio se apoderaron del rubio, haciéndolo parecer gato encerrado, muchas veces intento continuar su historia pero la falta de inspiración terminaban agobiándolo. Ya muy agotado por la situación, decidió tomar un paseo para refrescarse, salio de su habitación y sin ánimos de ir en elevador, opto por las escaleras; al llegar al recibidor, noto que no estaba la chica pelirosa de siempre, ahora en su lugar permanecía una pelinegra. Sin apresuración dejo sus llaves en la recepción y salio, voltio hacia ambos lados de la calle y saco de su bolsillo una moneda.

-cara, me voy hacia la derecha, sol, me iré a la izquierda- y arrojo la manera hacia el cielo, con paciencia observo como esta volaba por los cielos, hasta perderse y una maldición in entendible salio de su boca –mejor iré por la derecha- asevero mientras se masajeaba la cien.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba sasuke quien ya agobiado de tanto trabajo, decidió darse una escapadita, con sigilo se escabullo entre los empleados, tomo rutas secretas que solo pocos conocen y salio por la puerta de servicio que solo tenían permitido utilizar los intendentes.

-¡Yay! ¡Por fin libre!- decía con total alegría mientras se desajustaba la corbata y se desabrochaba algunos botones de su saco. –¿ahora a donde iré?- se preguntaba mientras sacaba unos lentes oscuros de su bolsillo –mmm creo que iré al lugar de siempre- se afirmo y comenzó a caminar entre los callejones aledaños al edificio de donde se había escapado.

Por otra parte, el rubio después de tanto caminar, se había percatado de que se había perdido, una ola de pánico cundió sobre el, pero intento mantenerse calmado y sereno ante la situación.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo preguntas como regresar y ya- se decía, pero rápidamente fue descartada esa opción. –Bueno uzumaki naruto, piensa piensa, ¿Cómo puedo regresar al hotel?- se cuestionaba mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su barbilla. Al no encontrar una respuesta aparente, intento recordar la ruta que había tomado desde un principio, pero fue una mala idea ya que se había perdido nuevamente.

-¡Haaa que entupido soy!, solo yo puedo perderme dos veces y seguidas- se auto regañaba –bueno, observemos los alrededores y tratemos de encontrar algo familiar, o ya se, ¡comprare un mapa!- se decía para animarse y con dicho propósito comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a un parque donde decidió descansar un rato. Con pereza permaneció sentado, estirando sus piernas hasta donde le dieran y llevándose ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza usándolos como almohadones –me pregunto como le hare para regresar al hotel- se decía muy desanimado –si ojala me encontrara a sasuke, el podría ayudarme- susurro –pero ¿Dónde estará?, no es que me importe, solo que….- fue interrumpido por el gruñido de un perro que al parecer le reclamaba la invasión de su territorio. Con desden se levanto de aquella cómoda banca no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a aquel animal.

Mientras tanto, sasuke caminaba con alegría y gozo por ser "libre", su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, aquella que días atrás había sido secuestrada por el trabajo.

Quisiera ver a naruto nuevamentesusurraba, muy dentro de el, extrañaba a ese joven rubio, -creo que iré a ver si aun se encuentra en su hotel- asevero mientras emprendía rumbo a este. En el camino, mil y un cosas circundaron su mente, muchas de ellas tenían que ver con aquel joven; rápidamente llego al hotel donde fue recibido por una jovencita pelinegra que tenia cierto aire oriental a su alrededor, con desespero disimulado pregunto -¿Se encuentra el sr. uzumaki?-.

La joven rápidamente comenzó a teclear en la computadora el apellido de este –si joven, pero salio desde la mañana y aun no regresa- le contesto.

-¿y no menciono por donde estaría o a donde iría?- pregunto esperanzado de que naruto hubiera dejado pistas de su paradero.

-No, lo siento mucho, solo dijo que iba a ir a caminar aunque ya tardo demasiado- respondió la joven.

-Bueno, muchas gracias señorita- agradeció el joven pelinegro quien dentro de su mente comenzaba a formular mil y un teorías de lo que le hubiera pasado al chico cabellos de sol, entre ellas, de que seguramente se había perdido.

Con prisa, salio del hotel, sin saber que rumbo tomar, pregunto al botones de la entrada que camino había tomado naruto y este le contesto que hacia la derecha, al oir eso, salio corriendo hacia esa dirección, con mucha imaginación intento recrear las posibles rutas que el rubio había tomado, pero eran bastantes que no sabia por cual comenzar, pero eso no dejaría que se diera por vencido, tenia todo el día y si es posible, toda la noche para buscarlo, así que comenzó por explorar la posible ruta numero uno.

Mientras tanto, de regreso con naruto, este se encontraba caminando en busca de una tienda de libros o un lugar donde vendieran mapas; el atardecer venia tras de el como si fuera una sombra, con cansancio continuaba su búsqueda, anhelando encontrar una forma de regresar al hotel. –tengo hambre- se decía mientras sobaba su estomago –quisiera comer ramen- decía con melancolía.

La noche se abrió camino entre el atardecer, terminando por opacarlo, con lentitud, una a una las estrellas comenzaron a asomarse y la luna comenzaba a brillar con todo su ser. El brillo lunar alumbraba el camino para sasuke quien no desistía en encontrar aquel joven a quien tanto anhelaba ver, mas sin embargo, no lograba encontrar. Por alguna extraña razón, toda ruta que tomaba, siempre terminaba dejándolo en el ultimo lugar que estuvo con el rubio, aquel lugar que le traía un dulce recuerdo pero que le recordaba aquella necesidad de encontrarlo una vez mas. Un pensamiento divagante se hizo presente y un susurro salio de su boca –naruto…- , con tristeza miro la fuente y con melancolía observo la banca, aquella donde ambos se sentaron, donde posiblemente haya sido su primer y único recuerdo verdadero con el; una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, pero fue cortada por un suave dedo ajeno, con sorpresa volteo a ver de quien era dueño aquel extraño dedo y con asombro observo que este era de naruto.

-¿Me extrañaste teme?- pregunto el rubio quien le regalaba una calida sonrisa

-No te imaginas cuanto…- susurro sasuke quien se levantaba de su lugar para atrapar en un calido abrazo al rubio.

-¿Qu..e… ha..ha..ces teme?- cuestiono al sentirse aprisionado entre los brazos del pelinegro.

-Lo admito, ahora todo esta claro para mi..- decía sasuke mientras profundizaba mas su abrazo –je t´aime naruto- le susurro al oído del rubio.

Aun cuando naruto no comprendió aquello, aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿acaso sasuke uchiha se le estaba declarando?, era algo un tanto impactante para el, pero no podía negar que el pelinegro tenia un cierto encanto, un atractivo natural y ahora que lo reflexionaba mejor, comenzaba a sentir lo mismo hacia el.

-Sasuke, yo... no se que decir- respondió el rubio quien comenzaba a apartarse poco a poco del abrazo del mayor.

-Descuida, dejare que lo pienses, tal vez y no fue el momento adecuado- respondió sasuke quien sostenía una mano del rubio –creo que mejor te llevo a tu hotel- continuo diciendo mientras comenzaba a darse media vuelta.

-¡Espera!- grito naruto –etto… yo.. yo…- tartamudeaba, era ahora o nunca, si no se era sincero, posiblemente nunca volvería a ver a sasuke y con ello, toda posibilidad de que su inspiración retornase, se esfumarían, así que con firmeza se planto frente al ojinegro y con impulsividad, unió sus labios con los del el; una tremenda ola eléctrica surco su cuerpo y un cosquilleo surgió de su estomago. El pelinegro respondió suavemente a ese beso y ambos poco a poco fueron profundizándolo mas, hasta que el aire los tuvo que separar.

-tu… tu me.. gustas..- jadeaba el rubio

-y no tienes idea de cuanto tu me gustas- respondió sasuke quien apenas acababa de reponerse, con suavidad, acaricio una mejilla del rubio y este le sonrío de forma calida.

_Sasuke, gracias a ti he encontrado sentido a este viaje, gracias a ti he tenido algo que nunca he tenido antes … "__inspiración" y mas que nada, nuevos sentimientos. Si mi vida llegase a acabar aquí, estoy seguro que moriré feliz_, pensó naruto para si y con alegría tomo la mano de su amado.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia el hotel, ahora ya no siendo solo desconocidos, si no, amantes, los nuevos amantes de la ciudad parisina.

Fin del capitulo 3

**Jejejeje ****miles de disculpas, hasta ahorita se me ocurrio subir el fic, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias poder continuarle.**


End file.
